A Falling Star
by Random-Fandom-Sauce
Summary: Remus loves Sirius, but he's starting to wonder if Sirius really loves him back.


Heyy! so, I started writing this a while back, it's a this chapters a bit short but bare with me, Okay?

* * *

**Chapter One**

Remus and Sirius had been dating since half way through third year, although ever since the fifth year mishap, Sirius had seemed rather distant. Up until now Remus hadn't even noticed how distant Sirius had been. But now; now he was noticing all right!

Everything had been normal up until the last lesson. It was a Friday and The Marauders had had charms. Of course, for Remus, this was great! Ending the school day on something he could do was incredibly uplifting on one's soul, especially after double potions.

James, however, had not felt the same way. Neither had Sirius. Nor Peter. They had groaned and complained, and had even contemplated bunking off. They would have too, had Remus not been there to drag them along. One thing he had learnt from three years dating Sirius Black was that Sirius could not say no to his kicked puppy face. And if both Sirius and Remus disagreed with James, Peter would too, and even James could accept that he wouldn't win at three to one.

So there they were, in there charms lesson with the Hufflepuffs, when all of a sudden, Bertha Jorkins walked up to Sirius.

"Um, Hey, Sirius?" She asked, giggling.

"Yes?" He replied, looking up from his charms paper, relieved to have a distraction.

"Um, I was just wondering if you were going to hogsmeade this weekend?" She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and tried to look seductive. In Remus' opinion, it made her look like a dead fish.

At this point, Bertha had Remus' full attention. It was no secret that he and Sirius were dating, so what was she playing at? He folded his arms and glared at her from a distance. Besides, Sirius was going to Hogsmead with him this weekend! He got up, about to walk over to them and tell her to back off.

That's when it happened.

Sirius stretched, then clasped his hands together behind his head and grinned lazily at Bertha. "Nah, I was just going to go with the marauders, nothing special. Why? You got something better?"

Remus stumbled back, pain and shock etched all over his face. Sirius was flirting. Sirius was flirting, and worse, it wasn't with him.

"Yeah, I got a couple of idea's… If you go with me I can show you?" She tried to purr, but to Remus it sounded more like a cackle-y growl. And with that said, if she didn't shut up, Remus would be doing some real growling.

Then all of a sudden they had stopped talking, and class was over, and Lily was talking to him about study groups. Someone was talking. Probably him. Then it was dinner, and the evening passed by in a blur. Sirius hadn't even looked at him since charms, let alone talked, and when bed time arrived Remus just flopped. He lay there pretending to sleep as he waited for the others to fall asleep. After several hours of being sure that no one would wake up, Remus screamed into his pillow and once again reflected back on to the events of the day.

"Unghh…" He heard a murmur from James' bed, "…Remus…. You up?"

He sighed again. So much for not waking anyone up. He thought about ignoring James and pretending to be asleep, but decided against it. There was no point lying to James. Besides, what was the point in denying that he was asleep at all?

"Yup. Did I wake you? Sorry." He muttered, being careful not to raise his voice above a volume that would wake Peter or Sirius. Especially Sirius. He flopped over onto his back, trying to work out whether or not the jealousy that he was feeling was normal.

No, he decided. Normal was not what it was.

"Nah, I…Nnnhh" James yawned, rustling the sheets. Then there was a silence, and Remus began to wonder if James had gone back to sleep. Hopefully. "…I was planning on getting up early anyway." No such luck. "So. Tell Me, Moony. What are you doing at-"He glanced up at the clock, "Half two in the morning?"

Remus gave a low chuckle. He would quite like the answer to that too. "You know what James? I don't know. I just don't know."

They spent the rest of the night talking all about Remus' relationship with Sirius, and in return, Remus listened to how James was trying to get over Lily, how he had honestly believed he _was _over Lily. Remus made a subconscious note to subtly talk James up at his and Lily's next study session.


End file.
